Fate Stories
by NeoZamasu
Summary: Um estudante que mora em uma cidade vizinha de fuyuki começa a investigar casos suspeitos ou mal explicados, cada passo em frente nessa investigação pode revelar mais do que ele esperava.
1. Capítulo 1

Eu não vou dizer que sou um especialista nem nada, mas seria quase um insulto a minha inteligência se eu fingisse não ver tudo isso , mas vou te contextualizar melhor no que ta acontecendo.

Eu vivo no Japão eu sou estudante do ensido médio e de uns tempos pra cá podemos dizer que coisas no mínimo estranhas tem acontecido, poderiam ser apenas eventos raros porem antes de dizer oque tem acontecido atualmente em minha cidade acho importante recapitular oque houve alguns anos atrás em Fuyuki, primeiramente um prédio explodiu, tudo bem isso poderia acontecer não é algo comum mas acontece, pode se dizer que sim , mas eu acho que talvez não, veja bem poucos minutos antes da explosão houve uma evacuação em todo o prédio isso é no minimo estranho, você talvez agora deve ter pensado:

-Isso pode ter sido só um vazamento de gás

Tem razão, pode mesmo, mas se fosse um vazamento de gás que as pessoas soubessem previamente por conta da evacuação não deveriam haver vários bombeiros pela área para contornar a situação ?

Eis a minha teoria, poderia haver um terrorista que por algum motivo não queria ferir aquelas pessoas dos prédios então deu algum jeito de evacuar o lugar de forma anônima, talvez tenha se disfarçado de algum funcionário do lugar, mas eu não pesquisei muito afundo sobre esse fato, até porque esse não foi o acontecimento mais estranho,de qualquer forma o motivo que eu penso pra ter ocorrido esse atentado foi como alguma forma de aviso, talvez ao proprietário do prédio ou algo assim, mas isso é apenas especulação e esse não é o foco.

Algumas semanas depois da explosão do prédio houve um incêndio enorme em fuyuki, muitos mortos, poderiam ser a mesma pessoa ? Eu acredito que não, se pararmos pra pensar um terrorista que de primeira se recusa a matar evacuando todo um predio, não mataria várias pessoas em um segundo atentado, ou talvez não sejam dois terroristas, e sim um terrorista e um agente do serviço secreto que conseguiu impedir o primeiro atentado ao prédio mas fracassou em impedir o segundo, fazendo com que o incêndio acontecesse e trazendo varias vítimas.

Agora nós temos duas possibilidades:

Dois terroristas fazendo atentados em fuyuki ou um terrorista fazendo atentados e algum serviço de segurança tentando impedir que eles aconteçam.

Tudo até tem um pouco de sentido até agora, mas eu acredito ter ocorrido outro atentado, porém esse a mídia pode ter encoberto todo o caso, oque aconteceu foi o seguinte, alguns anos após o grande incêndio em fuyuki todos os estudantes de um colégio simplesmente desmaiaram, e oque a mídia disse que ocorreu ? Apenas um problema com componentes quimicos, okay, ou eu sou louco ou todo o resto é porque eu não vi em lugar algum um relato de um cheiro diferente no local ou algo assim ou seja como esse suposto componente químico se espalhou e ainda conseguiu afetar a todos no local ? Agora se você chegou até aqui então deve estar entendendo oque eu estava querendo dizer com coisas estranhas acontecendo, rolaram relatos de aparição de monstros durante essa época da explosão do prédio também, mas considerar isso seria um absurdo até porque esse tipo de coisa não existe.

Agora me permita contar um pouco do que aconteceu na minha cidade alguns dias atrás, eu estava casualmente andando de madrugada na minha cidade quando comecei a ouvir um homem gritar algo como:

-Eu jamais irei te perdoar Arthur ! Você ira sentir todo meu ódio !

Depois disso eu não ouvi mais nenhuma palavra, apenas uns sons metálicos, e é claro que eu como o jovem mais corajoso do mundo me lembrei que tinha acidentalmente deixado o forno ligado e sai correndo o mais rápido que pude pra minha casa, no dia seguinte eu fui até aquela mesma rua que eu tinha passado, na noite seguinte e havia uma escola inteira destruída logo ali perto.

Agora temos muitas peças pra encaixar e tentar entender isso direito, okay primeiro nós temos a explosão do prédio, em seguida o incêndio na cidade, alguns anos depois o desmaio no Colégio e ontem, aquilo, ja pensei em uma teoria para o prédio e o incêndio mas o Colégio, esse é mais difícil, mas pensando melhor podemos chegar a conclusão de que isso faz parte dos outros dois atentados, por exemplo pense comigo, se o terroristas quisesse fazer o atentando teria matado a todos, então a coisa mais lógica que pode ter acontecido, foi, o Agente do serviço secreto ter tentando impedir esse atentado e até conseguiu ser bem sucedido porem acabou chamando muita atenção e acabou tentando encobrir tudo, agora a questão é, como eu posso explicar todos terem desmaiado, simples, eu acredito que o terrorista tenha envenenado a comida do refeitório com algo letal, porem o agente tentou anular o afeito do veneno com outro produto químico que mesmo anulando os efeitos letais do veneno ainda sim fazia com que os estudantes acabasem desmaiando.

Eu conseguiu encaixar 3 dos 4 eventos porem o quarto, eu não sei como posso explicar de uma forma muito plausível talvez Arthur fosse o nome do agente do serviço secreto e o terrorista estava discutindo com ele, porem sempre que pesquisava sobre algum Arthur eu acaba sempre em algum site sobre o rei Arthur então a menos que o rei Arthur tenha decidido virar agente do serviço secreto, isso não faz sentido, talvez seja só um Arthur comum, poderia até ser mas eu moro no Japão esse não é um nome muito comum por aqui, de qualquer forma, a teoria de que poderiam ser o terrorista e o agente discutindo faz sentido, porem oque descredibiliza toda essa teoria é o sons dos objetos metálicos, agora oque ? Estavam lutando com armas de fogo como se fossem espadas ? É aqui que as coisas param de fazer sentido e eu preciso achar a resposta disso, talvez não tenha nenhuma conexão com os eventos anteriores, porem se eu não for afundo nisso nunca saberei.


	2. Capítulo 2

Tenho que tentar entender tudo isso que ta acontecendo, até porque podemos estar sob um possível ataque terrorista iminente, e se amanhã acontecer esse ataque não quero levar a culpa toda disso nas costas, então acho melhor investigar isso que ta acontecendo na minha cidade, minha idéia é esperar mais ou menos o mesmo horário que da ultima vez e procurar pela cidade por coisas estranhas como essas.

Mas pro caso de algo dar errado quando eu sair eu decidi me prevenir, fui até uma loja próxima daqui e comprei coisas que eu achava úteis, uma lanterna,carregador portátil pra celular, pilhas, uma faca caso fosse atacado,macarrão instantâneo,binóculo,isqueiro e um desodorante, eu sei que se forem terroristas de fato eles provavelmente nnão vão ficar com medo de um pouco de fogo e uma faca mas talvez seja útil.

Esperei o mesmo horário da noite anterior e comecei a vagar pelas ruas desertas, estava tudo bem escuro e com falta de sons que não os das gostas d'agua caindo por conta da chuva, estava andando por horas e não achava nada então decidi subir no prédio mais alto ds cidade pra conseguir ter uma visão melhor da cidade.

Quando cheguei lá a portaria estava fechada, como já era de se esperar, eu tinha que subir naquele prédio mas não pensava em nada que não fosse arrombar a porta de entrada do lugar porem achei isso um tanto exagerado demais para algo que eu nem tinha certeza se era ou não verídico, então decidi não arriscar e procurei por outra forma de subir, o prédio não tinha uma escada de incêndio então não dava pra subir pelo lado de fora, porém o prédio que ficava ao lado dele tinha, o problema séria pra subir na escada de incêndio ja que ela estava recolhida. Fui até uma loja 24 horas e comprei uma escada retrátil de 12 metros, séria bem suspeito se alguem me visse carregando isso por ai, então voltei o mais rápido que pude para o prédio.

Chegando lá ergui minha escada e subi até a escada de incêndio, em seguida eu recolhi minha escada e desci a escada escada de incêndio para quando eu estivesse voltando, subi o prédio pela escada e aproveitando que o prédio em que eu estava ficava do lado do prédio mais alto da cidade eu procurei por uma janela aberta no prédio ao lado, por sorte eu consegui encontrar uma janela aberta, ergui minha escada e encaxei na janela, por um momento me veio a mente que eu enquanto tentava atravessar de um prédio para o outro poderia cair dali e acabar não tendo um fim muito bom, talvez aquilo tudo fosse um pouco demais apenas para provas subjetivas fiquei agachado olhando para a minha escada que ligava os prédios por um tempo, com medo de atravessar de um prédio para o outro, enquanto estava lá pensando eu olhei de relance para o prédio alto, meus olhos passaram pelo letreiro do prédio que dizia:

DREAM HOTEL

Meus olhos continuaram a subir até o topo do prédio, quando meus olhos chegaram lá eu avistei uma garota de cabelos verdes e com um vestido lindo azul e verde, ela era linda mas como ela teria chegado lá ? esfreguei meus olhos e olhei novamente, ela ainda estava lá então me levantei e comecei a tentar atravessar a escada aquela garota podia fazer parte de tudo aquilo, até porque ninguém no Japão inteiro podia ser tão idiota a ponto de estar no topo de um prédio aquele horário e não estar envolvido com algum problema.

Eu coloquei o primeiro pé na escada que estava meio trêmulo, e comecei a andar sob ela, segui um pé de cada vez , o vento estava forte e chuva estava engrossando, nesse momento um dos meus pés escorregou e eu acabei caindo, mas me agarrei na escada a tempo aparti dali decidi seguir engatinhando pela escada quando a janela já estava proxima de mim eu pude ouvir um estalo metálico, não era semelhante ao que eu tinha ouvido na noite anterior mas ele estava muito próximo mim então virei pra trás e vi a escada se quebrando diante de meus olhos, eu só conseguia pensar se dava tempo de saltar para dentro da janela, eu tentei me segurar na janela, mas só consegui pegar de relance na sacada do prédio, meu coração estava disparado eu sabia que não aguentaria por muito tempo pensei em tentar escalar até a janela que estava próxima mas quando fiz força para tentar alcançar a janela um de meus braços escorregou por conta da sacada estar molhada e estava me segurando pelo outro na ponta dos dedos cada segundo me fazia escorregar mais, foi quando estava quando sem esperança que eu ouvi uma voz doce dizer:

-Você é imbecil ?

-Me ajuda ! (disse eu)

Eu vi uma garota de pele clara cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes aparecer na janela e estendendo a mão me puxou para dentro da janela, eu encharcado molhei todo o chão do quarto fiquei deitado no chão molhado por um tempo tentando me recuperar, a garota se levantou calmamente com uma expressão de raiva e começou a gritar:

-Oque você pensa que está fazendo ?

Eu não tinha resposta ia dizer oque ? Foi mal eu tava tentando invadir seu quarto porque to procurando por terroristas de madrugada, então eu resolvi apenas ficar quieto enquanto ela continuava a falar:

-E se eu não estivesse lá ? Você poderia estar morto! Afinal oque é que você queria invadindo meu quarto você é louco por acaso ?

Naquele momento percebi que ficar quieto não iria me ajudar em nada então recuperei fôlego e respondi:

-Depende do ponto de vista

-Que ? (Garota da voz doce)

-Dependendo do ponto de vista eu sou um imbecil

-Qual o seu problema ?

-Curiosidade e muito tempo disponível

-Então você tava sem nada pra fazer e resolveu invadir meu quarto ?

-O seu era o único que estava com a janela aberta

Só depois eu percebi o quão idiota foi essa resposta.

-Como assim a única aberta ?

-Desculpa, olha eu me expressei mal mas eu posso explicar, sua janela tava aberta e eu achei que não tinha ninguém.

-Porque precisava entrar aqui ?

-Eu achei que meu gato estivesse no telhado.

Okay okay, eu sei que agora você deve estar pensando que eu tenho algum problema mental pra dar essa resposta pra ela, mas foi a unica coisa que eu consegui pensar

-Seu, gato ?

-É.

-Okay se não quer falar não fala só sai do meu quarto okay ? (Disse em um tom de cansaso a garota)

-Foi mal

Ela seguiu até a porta e abriu-a, eu passei pela porta e assim que ela a fechou eu fui ate o elevador e apertei o botão do ultimo andar, depois subi até o ultimo andar pela escada e quando cheguei não tinha mais ninguém lá, mas ainda sim eu tinha oque fazer, tinha que ver se achava alguem suspeito pela cidade, puxei meu binóculos e comecei a observar a cidade,por algumas horas nada aconteceu, até que eu ouvi o barulho do elevador descendo, eu fui correndo até o corredor do elevador para ver até qual andar estava indo e o elevador estava indo direto pro meu andar, se alguem me visse ali saberia que eu não era daquele hotel, então subi de volta pro terraço pra procurar algum lugar pra me esconder, mas só tinha uma tubulação de saída de ar, eu não tinha muitas opções então chutei a porta da tubulação e entrei nela me segurando na paredes dela, eu pude ouvir a porta do elevador abrir no andar abaixo, logo em seguida eu ouvi passos na escada, estava ficando cada vez mais tenso e não sabia quanto tempo eu ia aguentar naquela posição, ouvi os passos finalmente no terraço então ouvi um voz familiar dizer:

-Então acher acha que ele podia ser um mestre ? (Voz familiar)

-Não mestra, parecia apenas alguém pouco inteligênte acho dificil que alguem descuidado daquele jeito soubesse oque estava acontecendo (disse uma voz feminina, archer ?)

-Talvez você tenha razão

Naquele momento que eu me toquei que a pessoa da voz familiar era da garota que me salvou, mas eu achei melhor não sair dali até porque eu já tinha provas o suficiente pra dizer que ela fazia parte dos atentados, quer dizer ela esta usando um codinome para se referir a outra pessoa e estão no terraço justo desse prédio específico eu acho muito difícil tantas coincidências para um pessoa só, elas continuou a falar.

-Mestra.

-Oque foi ? (Mestra)

-Temos companhia. (Archer ?)

-Qual a distância ?

-50.

-Quilômetros ?

-Metros,mestra.

-Então estão próximos, se prepare Archer, vamos seguir o plano.

-Sim mestra.

Eu ouvi um pulo logo depois desse diálogo mas só depois de mais ou menos 10 segundos, isso é insano, ela teria que ter saltado de um lugar muito alto para demorar tanto tempo assim, em seguida eu ouvi algo como madeira, mas parecia que era mais como se varias linhas de madeira estivessem se juntando, meus braços já não aguetavam mais, ou eu soltava e rezava pra tubulação ficar no andar logo abaixo ou voltava pro terraço, provavelmente eu fiz a decisão mais idiota, quando estava me preparando para sair da tubulação eu ouvi uma mulher dizer:

-RHONGOMYNIAD!

Logo quando eu conseguiu saltar para fora da tubulação eu vi a garota de cabelos verdes e vestido azul e verde na minha frente com um arco na mão enquanto um grande feixe de luz quase me cegava porém eu consegui ver o chão fui correndo até a escada que levava até o elevador, porém de relance meus olhos se cruzaram com os ds garota de cabelo verde, o pânico tomou conta de mim, senti a adrenalina subir pelo meu corpo e corri o mais rápido que eu pude até o elevador, quando cheguei no elevador pulei pra dentro dele e apertei qualquer botão o mais rápido que podia, porém quando a porta estava quase fechando uma flecha passou pela abertura da porta atingindo meu ombro, o elevador começou a descer e quando finalmente eu consegui chegar ao térreo, eu sai correndo para o hospital mais proximo mas assim que cruzei a porta de entrada do hotel haviam varios destroços de prédios próximos ao hotel, eu vi a garota ruiva atirar feixes de luz das mãos em um garoto de cabelo branco que estava ao lado de um pessoa de armadura em cima de um cavalo e proximo a eles havia um ser grande humanoide com capa vermelha, dizer que ele era um humano seria ser generoso demais, porque se era um humano de fato não parecia, pois tinha até mesmo patas de cavalo no lugar de pés, eu apavorado fiquei paralisado enquanto o homem grande desaparecia diante de meus olhos, em seguida o garoto de cabelo branco olhou na minha direção e disse quase sem expressão algo para o cavaleiro ao seu lado enquanto um tipo de parede de espinhos de gelo os protegia dos feixes de luz da ruiva, após o garoto de cabelo branco falar com o cavaleiro o mesmo olhou pra mim, nesse momento o cavaleiro começou a seguir com seu cavalo em minha direção e eu tinha certeza de que morreria naquele momento.


End file.
